1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf practice devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf putting game device which utilizes signaling lights for indicating the accuracy of a put.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various golf putting game devices which provide an indication of accuracy through the use of indicating lights is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,791, which issued to C. Page on Dec. 5, 1961, discloses a golf putting game device which has a centrally disposed hole into which the ball should be putted with a plurality of circumferentially extending troughs being designed to receive a ball which misses the hole. Electric switches provided in the troughs illuminate a scoring mechanism, while other lights indicate the number of balls utilized during the playing of the game.
Another prior art reference of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,117, which issued to I. Hertenstein on June 28, 1971. The Hertenstein device comprises a putting lane which includes a simulated grass carpet with cups having different scoring values adapted to receive a golf ball putted along the lane. Electric lights or signals for each cup are provided, as is a return for a ball received in the cups. The energizing mechanism takes the form of an unbalanced trough swingably mounted below each cup and including an electrical switch, such as a mercury switch, which is actuated when a ball drops through the cup onto the trough and tilts the same downwardly. While being functioning for its intended purpose, the Hertenstein device is substantially complex in design and as such is difficult to manufacture. Of course, the above described golf putting game device by the inventor Page is even more complex in design and possesses a much higher degree of manufacturing complexity.
As such, there would appear to be a continuing need for new and improved golf putting game devices which are simple in design and which could be easily and inexpensively manufactured, while functioning perhaps in the manner of the Hertenstein device, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need.